


We Got The Love (But They Put Out The Fire)

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava isn’t a clone and has siblings bc i said so, College AU, Darhkatom and Zarlie also appear, F/F, Fluff, Fluff but not in the first one, Oneshot collection, Smut, and maybe vixsteel, fluff?, idk - Freeform, smut in some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: A bunch of little college AU onehsots.





	We Got The Love (But They Put Out The Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> I have thsi doc full off college au oneshots sk here you go? i’m gonna rewrite and edit some so yeah here we go. Title from ‘I Love You, Will You Marry Me’ by Yungblud, Chapter title from ‘California’ by Yungblud. i just love yungblud ok

Ava scribbled out yet another word in her notes, and pressed a hand through her hair. Sara hummed gently from across the room, leading to Ava’s head snapping to meet hers.

“What?” Ava asked, noticing the look in Sara’s eyes. Sara shrugged, and stood from her bed. She walked towards the desk, in almost a ‘hate to watch her leave, love to watch her walk away’ motion. Ava arched an eyebrow when Sara shut her text book, and crossed over to her right. Ava turned her head again, a questioning look on her face. Sara simply smiled at her.

“I’m just wondering why you’re here, in my dorm, doing homework, when you could be doing me.” Sara said, placing a leg over Ava’s lap, and letting herself sit. Ava rolled her eyes, reaching behind Sara to open the book once again. Sara furrowed her eyebrows, and lowered her head to Ava’s neck. She pushed her hair aside, and placed her lips to her throat. 

“You don’t make it easy, Sara.” Ava breathed, taking her pen once again. Sara kept her lips there, gently sucking on a point. Ava caught a sound in her throat as she wrote. Sara smirked to herself and continued her work. Ava eventually slammed her pen into the notes and growled.

“Is there a reason you’re on my lap?” She asked in an faux annoyed tone, her eyes locking on Sara’s. Sara smiled and shrugged. She reached her hand up and grabbed at Ava’s chin, bringing her forward. Ava gasped gently, before melting herself into the kiss. Ava gently tugged at Ava’s bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it out. Sara groaned softly, her hands finding Ava’s cheeks. 

They let all their passion into the kiss, as if the world around them didn’t matter. As if they weren’t hiding their relationship. Ava’s hands slid up and under Sara’s shirt, causing Sara to yelp gently. Ava pulled away with a smirk, chuckling gently at Sara.

“What? Your hands are cold!” She panted, taking this as an opportunity to catch her breath. Ava smiled, and kissed Sara’s nose gently. She moved her lips down, along her jawline, along her throat. Sara hummed in approval, and moved one hand on Ava’s head, daring to tangle into her hair, the other placed gently on the chair. Ava worked around there for a few moments, before taking her lips back to Sara’s. Their lips burned with passion, and only broke to remove Sara’s shirt. 

The shirt was flung somewhere across the room, hopefully towards Sara’s side, not Zari’s. Sara moved so she was straddling one of Ava’s thighs, her hips begging to roll gently against it. She let out a soft groan into Ava’s mouth, her hands gliding up once more to meet Ava’s cheeks and hair. Ava’s hands were placed on Sara’s hips, keeping Sara’s grinding rhythm at an even pace. Sara leaned herself into Ava’s ear, and bit gently at her earlobe. 

“Bed?” She prompted, stopping her hips. Ava nodded eagerly, and slid her hands under Sara, sliding her so she straddled her hips. She got a grip on her, and stood up . Sara placed her hands around Ava’s neck, bringing their lips back together. She set Sara down gently, letting and crawled on top of her. Sara arched an eyebrow, and pushed Ava’s shoulder, rolling them around. Ava chuckled against her lips, and let a hand slide up and down Sara’s abs. Sara slid a hand up Ava’s shirt, giving it a light tug. Ava chuckled, causing Sara to bite her lower lip, a gesture that was supposed to cause pain but in all reality, was just adorable.

Caught up in each other’s lips, they didn’t hear footsteps walking towards the room, or voices talking. Before they could notice, the key slid into the lock and the door was open. 

“Woah- woah!” Zari exclaimed, covering her eyes and turning away in a child like manor. “I did not need to see that!” She gagged, placing her hands on her hips. Sara flopped onto Ava with a sigh. Ava was blushing furiously, a hand covering her face. Sara kissed cheek and stood up. She grabbed her shirt from the ground, sliding it back over her torso. Zari turned back around, placing a hand on her forehead.

“How long has this been going on?” She asked, waving a finger between Sara and Ava, who was now sitting up and trying to fix her hair. The pair looked at each other for a few seconds, before Sara sighed.

“Two months.” She admitted. Zari raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Sara chuckled awkwardly, and sat beside Ava. She slung an arm around her, bringing her closer. Zari sighed and threw her hands in the air.

“I have to give Amaya twenty bucks now.” Zari frowned, grabbing her wallet from the desk. She slid out a twenty, and looked at them one last time. “I’ll just go to Amaya’s.” She said, awkwardly shuffling out the door and waving. Sara waved a hand, and once she was gone, she turned back to Ava. Ava presses a hand to Sara’s chest, keeping her a safe distance away.

“Homework.” She simply said. Sara furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, placing both her hands on the bed beside Ava’s thighs.

“Sex.” She countered, leaning forward more. Ava rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead.

“Later.” She nodded. Sara smiled, and gave Ava a quick kiss.


End file.
